


Getting help

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: The gems and Greg have a important conversation with steven.
Kudos: 10





	Getting help

"steven, can you come here for a moment" Pearl called for Steven 

"coming" Steven said as he came from his room and walked downstairs, immediately seeing the gems, spinel, and his dad was sitting on the couch, looking at him making him nervous "oh ummm w-what going on?"

Greg clear his throat before speaking "can you sit down buddy, we need to talk"

"sure?" Steven said as he sat down, feeling how serious it was as everyone seemed to be dreading something, not even spinel or amethyst had seemed happy

Amethyst sighed and shake her head "steven... I won't beat around the bush to you about this... We think you need to go to a therapist" she told him bluntly, shocking him and Pearl. 

Pearl shot her head towards amethyst "amethyst!" She yelled at her

"what! A therapist!?" Steven yelled at them, shocking at the fact they thought he needed one, he quickly looked at his dad. 

Greg sighed sadly and nodded "yeah buddy... I know I'm not around as much as I should be, nor do I understand this stuff about gems but I do understand that something is wrong with my son, and he refused to talk to anyone about it" he told him

"what! Nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine!" Steven told them before Garnet spoke up

"are you fine? Or are you just telling yourself that, hoping that you can lie to yourself into believing it" Garnet asked seeing steven tense up "steven you need to talk to someone..."

Steven stand up, squeezing his fist tightly "no! I don't need help nor do I want it because I'm fine!" he yelled at them, unconscious turning into pink steven, making then look at him in shock

"s-steven your powers" Pearl said as he made him look at his hands, making his eyes widened and he tried to calm down, but it wasn't working

"I'm going" steven said as he turned to leave

"Steven you need help, let us help you!" Amethyst told him

"NO!" Steven yelled making the floor crack beneath him, causing everyone to flinch "i-i'm sorry" he said and started to leave but was stopped by something wrapping around his arm, making him looking down to see a pink arm wrap around his arm, and he realized it was spinel arm

" _Hey, you_ " spinel sung softly as she slowly walked to steven " _show me that solvable problem, We can get through this, I'll do the hardest part with you_ " she sung softly as she stood in front of steven, while she slowly hugged him tightly

Steven bit his lip as he tried to keep his emotions in check but started to break down as he had slowly hugged her back, crying silently while his powers had disabled

"Steven, me and the others will be with you every step of the way, I promise... So please let us help you" she begged him as she saw herself within him, but she also saw the hero who gave her another chance, friends, a place to call home, but most importantly she saw the person who saved her life slowly destroying theirs

Steven cried softly as he slowly nodded "f-fine... I'll go okay... I'll go" he told them

"Thank you, steven" spinel said as steven had continued to cry, letting go of all his pent up frustration about everything that been going on with him


End file.
